Terms and Conditions apply
by huffenpuffen4
Summary: What if Harry hadn't beaten Voldermort in the battle of Hogwarts? What if Voldermort had escaped as soon as he realised that elder wand was not his? Follow Harry as he continues to search for the Dark Lord but now as an auror for the new and improved Ministry of Magic. HP/DG


Chapter 1

I strutted across the platform, eyeing the Hogwarts students for any suspicious activity. Numerous parents hugged their squirming child, tears streaming down their face as they said their goodbyes. Older students, who appeared at the station without any members of their family, also eyed the families with amusement, as if reminiscing the time when they too had to board the train while struggling to escape the death grip of their parents.

The scarlet train whistled to alert students to board it and I rapped my finger nails impatiently against my forearms.

Ugh! I knew why Mad Eye had assigned to me to this god awful position. Boredom had bought me to the verge of committing my final act and jump off a nearby cliff. I scuffed my shoe against the concrete slabs, silently willing the last tall blonde haired girl to get on the train. The train whistled again and I almost jumped into the air with glee. Almost.

With a burst of steam that nearly engulfed the whole platform in a white fog, the train began to move forward. Students leaned out from their compartment windows to give their parents one final wave before it picked up speed and disappeared from view.

FINALLY!

I swivelled around as I heard a crack!

"Mad Eye," I greeted the wizard with a nod which he replied to with a grunt. I rolled my eyes.

"I saw that!" He growled, limping forward. I huffed and followed him.

"So... I've finished guard duty. Can I move onto something more interesting? Preferably something involving bad guys and a chase sequence." I said walking side by side with the veteran auror.

"After that stunt you pulled with my secretary? No way Potter." He replied.

"Aww! Come on Moody! Your still upset about that?" I exclaimed, I let him pass through the gateway into the muggle world and then hurried through to accompany him. He had fixed a bowler hat on his head but at an angle so that it hid his magical eye.

"Of course I'm upset about that! You...you violated her!" He growled menacingly. I chuckled at his choice of words.

"You say it like I raped her or something. I can assure you, she willingly participated." I said with a grin. Mad Eye muttered a few curses as he lead us to a alley way were we were going to meet Tonks.

"Wotcher Harry, Mad Eye!" Tonks said brightly, as she came into view. Mad Eye ignored her and stepped into the alley were he apparated. "I see his still in a bad mood,"

"That's putting it lightly. He put me on guard duty! At the platform! 2 hours before any of the students would actually appear!" I exclaimed loudly. Tonks punched me in the arm.

I refuse to admit that it may have actually hurt.

"Its what you deserve you dog," Tonks laughed at the the wounded expression I gave her. "Every new auror knows that to arrest the baddies and bag all the good jobs, you don't go messing about with Mad Eye's secretary!"

I clapped a hand onto my forehead. "Oh I totally forgot about that! Oh darn it!"

Tonks raised an eyebrow at my antics and grabbed my arm so that she could lead me into the alley.

"Tonks, why are you leading me into this dark alley?" I asked her with wide innocent eyes putting up a brief struggle before allowing myself to get dragged.

Tonks grinned before screwing up her face in a pained expression. I looked down and noticed her... assets, were growing to ridiculous proportions.

"Honey, tonight your going to leave this alley as, the Man who lived." she said in a husky voice. We both split apart laughing and apparated to the Grimmauld Place. We were both still laughing, before an aggravated Mrs Weasley shushed us and pointed at the portrait of Sirius's mum.

I stifled my laughter and followed Mrs Weasley to the kitchen were the Order meeting was being held and looked to have already started.

I returned Remus's nod and sat down next to Hermione, who was pouring over a piece of parchment. I gave her a light shove with my shoulder to attract her attention.

"Oh!" she muttered, whipping her head around to face him.

"I can come back later if your busy?" I said with a grin. She blushed and pulled me in for a tight hug. I hadn't seen her in nearly 3 weeks, what with her job in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. It was mainly due to her that the Ministry had passed the Being Discrimination Act which meant that people like Remus did not have to struggle finding a job because of his lycanthropy.

Of course it helped that she was bestfriends with Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. The Chosen One. Witch Weekly's most Eligible Bachelor for 2 years running. I hated the nicknames.

"How are you Harry?" Hermione said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Great actually. Finally finished training. I am officially an auror now," I told her with a proud smile.

"Aw, congrat- " Hermione said before she was interrupted by Hestia.

"If your quite done now, I'd like to continue with my report,"

Hermione blushed again and gave him a quick nod which I copied.

Urgh.

5 minutes had passed and my attention had wavered. Order meetings was not what I had expected it to be. I could remember me, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George eagerly attempting to listen in into what was being said and now all I could do was hope that I didn't fall asleep and fall of my chair which I was leaning back on.

I sighed. Sirius could have livened things up. My heart gave a twinge of sorrow as I valiantly tried not to think about him. 7 years had passed and still I felt the guilt weighing on my shoulders. If I had just listened to Hermione then he wouldn't have died.

I sighed again and shook my head, applying a few calming methods that I had been taught in auror training.

It was Snape's turn to report now and I gave a slight huff of irritation. Snape would obliviously gloat over the new information he had acquired. Information that not even the aurors could have obtained and Snape took great pleasure, accentuating just how important he was too the Order.

I sneered as he began to thread his hands into a pile of parchment, riffling through them to pick out the one that he required and began his report. I pulled my wand out and entertained myself by floating bits of parchment into Snape's hair until it looked like a ball of dandruff had taken shelter in his hair and had began to shed its skin.

After two long hours of each member recounting their own reports, including mine (which I had kept short and only included the bare necessities) we all departed. I quickly grabbed hold of Hermione's arm and dragged her upstairs. Pulling her into my room, I threw up a quick silencing charm and pushed her up against the wall.

"Wait! Har- " she began to say but I interrupted her by sealing my mouth over hers. I nibbled lightly on her bottom lip before dragging my tongue across it, silently requesting permission. She opened her mouth and I immediately started massaging her tongue with mine. She moaned into my mouth, her small hands scrabbling against my scalp, pulling at my hair.

I trailed my hands down the top she was wearing, lightly brushing against the swells of her breast and towards her shapely rear. It was a nice. Firm and round. Just like a bottom should be. I cupped my hands around them, pulling her flush against me.

Hermione pulled apart from me gasping and breathing heavily. I followed her movement and started my journey down. Placing hot kisses along her jaw line before nuzzling into her neck.

"Oh, Harry," she moaned and I grinned as I suckled the point where her pulse was, making sure that I left a hickey. Her fingers left my hair and moved in front of me and began unbuttoning my shirt, tracing the contours and planes of my chest. She pulled at my shirt and my hands left her behind so that she could pull it off.

I nibbled on her ear before pulling apart and with the help of Hermione, tugged her top off and threw the offending piece of clothing on the floor, leaving her in a simple black bra. She pulled my face to meet hers and we began another bout of tongue wrestling. My hands moved, deftly, towards her bra and unclipped the hook with one practiced stroke. It fell to the floor and allowed access to her uncovered breasts.

I massaged the twins before moving my hands back down and lifting her up with her arse. She immediately wrapped her legs around my waist and I, blindly, guided us to the bed. My knees met the wooden frame of the bed and we fell forward. Hermione broke off again when oxygen became an issue but I released her mouth and moved towards her collar bone. Licking and kissing the exposed flesh I reached her breasts and engulfed her nipple in my mouth while tweaking the other one with my hand.

She moaned again, her hands gripping the duvet. I swirled my tongue around it, lathering the nipple with saliva before sucking it off.

It sounded disgusting. But it yielded positive effects.

I moved further down placing more kisses and licks across her abdomen. I pulled those tight fitting jeans down her pale legs and onto the floor.

Whoo matching set I thought as I gazed at her panties before pulling them down. I licked my lips as I admired her shaven sex but it was short lived as Hermione growled and pulled my head towards her crotch.

I dived right in and began eating her out. Thrusting my tongue in and out of her pussy, I grabbed her silky smooth thighs and pulled them over my shoulder, where she tightened the grip, pushing me even deeper into her sex.

She moaned and writhed on the bed, her hands pulling my hair and her hips bucking against my face. I reached around her thigh and rubbed her clit in a number 8 fashion. Combining the eating of the pussy and the movement against her clit, Hermione reached her orgasm and came. Her pussy clenched and fluttered as Hermione basked in her orgasmic bliss. Her thighs had relaxed against my head so I was able to push them aside and reach forward to kiss her.

She deepened the kiss and even seemed to be enjoying the taste of her self on my tongue. Moaning into my mouth her hands crept down my chest and into my pants where she wrapped her small hands around my hard member. I automatically bucked against her hand as she dragged it up and down.

I growled before pulling apart and pulled my trousers and boxers down, releasing my cock from its imprisonment. I grabbed my wand and cast a contraception charm on Hermione and positioned myself in front of her entrance. I rubbed my length against her clit and she gasped.

I smirked as she moaned again, before she pulled my head, for a deep kiss. I stopped teasing her and thrust my member into her tight, hot, wet cavern and we both gasped in sync.

We both relaxed and began moving. I quickly took charge and began thrusting in and out. The bed shook and Hermione moaned and gasped against my mouth. I moved down still thrusting my cock inside of her and again nuzzled into her neck.

"Faster...faster Harry!" she moaned meeting my thrusts with her hip. I growled into her neck and went even faster. We both a sheen of sweat covering our body as we moved in harmony.

"Oh...how are you so tight 'Mione" I gasped into her neck.

"Ha...family secret," she moaned back. Her body tensed and she came again. "Ohhhh! Harry!"

Her pussy rippled against my cock and I almost came there and then but using extensive calming techniques that I had learnt from auror academy I was able to hang in there.

I continued to slide in and out of her sensitive pussy and I knew that I wouldn't last much longer. Determined to make her orgasm one last time I began to thrust into her even faster pushing myself to the limit. She cried out in pleasure which drove me to the edge. Quickly reaching down, I pinched her clit which was enough to also push her of the edge as well.

"OHHH!" Hermione cried. "Har-Harry!"

I groaned into her neck as my cock twitched and cum spurted deep into her cavern. I had my forearms on either side of her so that she wouldn't feel my full weight on her. We both lay together, our breath coming in pants. With a groan I rolled over, which pulled my, now, flaccid cock from inside of her.

I laughed at our state of pre-orgasmic bliss and turned my face towards her. She met my gaze with a look of amusement.

Sometimes...life was good.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think! Pretty plz **


End file.
